


Time

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, Time - Freeform, klaineadvent, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine host Christmas Dinner.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Advent Challenge 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #20: Time
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/135589833465/time

The original plan for Christmas was Kurt and Blaine and Blaine’s mother were all going to head over to Kurt’s parents’ house for Christmas, however, plans changed. Around eleven o’clock on Christmas Day, the doorbell of Kurt and Blaine’s temporary Lima apartment rang signaling someone at the door. Kurt quickly ran over to the door and opened it to find his father, stepmother, and mother-in-law all standing there waiting to be allowed in.

“What are you guys doing here?” Kurt exclaimed. “We were just getting ready to head over to Dad’s house!”

Carole spoke first. “We wanted to spend Christmas at your apartment.”

“We don’t have a lot of time left with you guys in Ohio,” Pam explained. “So we decided that you should host your only Ohio Christmas.”

Burt, who was holding a large dish, smiled. “We brought everything over here, including the turkey, so you don’t have to worry about anything.”

“Go put that on the counter, then, Dad,” Kurt instructed. “And you guys can put your dishes on the counter as well. I’ll go find Blaine.”

Kurt took off in the direction of his and Blaine’s bedroom. He slipped in quickly and shut the door behind him just in case Blaine wasn’t dressed yet. “We don’t have to go anywhere today,” Kurt told Blaine who had just slipped on a Christmasy polo shirt and was tucking it in.

“What do you mean?” Blaine asked confused.

“My parents and your mom are here. They brought all the food they had fixed including the turkey.”

“Oh wow. Any idea why they did that?”

“Something about how they don’t have much time with us in Ohio. Which is true. We’re moving back to New York in the summer.”

“So it’s the first and last time that we’re hosting Christmas dinner in Ohio?”

“I guess.”

Kurt and Blaine emerged from their room and ventured out into the Kitchen where the parents were talking to each other. Pam was the first to spot them. 

“Merry Christmas, boys!”

“Merry Christmas to you guys too,” Blaine responded.

As they meal got started and the family laughed and talked with one another over the Christmas feast they had brought, one thing was made abundantly clear. Kurt and Blaine didn’t have a lot of time left in Ohio, but they were going to make the most of being this close to family while they still could.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/135589833465/time


End file.
